


All Those Years...

by neotheresa



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, but soon fluff, it’s angst at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotheresa/pseuds/neotheresa
Summary: Ever since Luche, Nyx, and Libertus found Crowe nearly dying from starvation on the outskirts of Galahd, her and Luche were drawn to each other.Their love was only ended by a dastardly order. An order Luche unwillingly followed through on.
Relationships: Crowe Altius/Luche Lazarus
Kudos: 3





	1. All Those Years...

It destroyed his very soul. To see her lying there. Screaming out in agonizing pain. The blood rushing from her abdomen, staining her green shirt, and pooling around her. It was a sight so tragic. 

Luche did his damndest to stomach the abhorrent sin he had just committed. To take the life of another always weighed heavy on him, even if it was the life of a Niff soldier. But to take the life of a comrade? Of one who he fought with and trusted with his own life?  
_But to take the life of the woman he loved more than life itself?_ Only a true monster could do such a thing. And in that very moment, Luche had become the very thing he himself feared so much.  
A killer. A _monster_.

As Luche stood there looking over Crowe, he was motionless and silent, his eyes devoid of all light. He let himself reminisce on all the years the two had been together. The years he would refer to as the best of his life. The years _she_ would refer to as the best of _her_ life.

All those years of tears wiped away. All those years of late night to early morning conversations. Of slow dancing in the kitchen to music that clearly did not fit the style. Of sudden pillow fights and drinking contests. Of those looks of relief when the two met eyes after every battle. Of those inside jokes only they could understand. Of those horrible movie marathons. Of passionate intimacy. The kind that let you know your partner had eyes for you and only you.  
_All those years of true love._

And all that ended the moment Luche pulled that trigger. The moment Luche ended his beloved Crowe’s life.


	2. When They Met...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being run out of her village, Crowe wandered the Lucian frontiers. She lived like a scavenger. She slept where she could, steal what she could take, and ate whatever she could find. But more often then not, she went hungry. Only by stumbling into Galahd was she saved from dying of starvation.  
Only being rescued by Luche, Libertus, and Nyx saved her from dying of starvation.

It was cold. _Too cold._  
“So tired,” Crowe mumbled as she trudged through the torrential downpour that chilled her straight to the bone, her matted brown hair clinging to her dirty, emaciated face. “I just… I just need to sit down… Only for a few minutes… Then I’ll get moving again…”

It was cold. _Too cold._  
“This is why I hate you two dragging me to that damn canyon,” Luche shouted backwards as he, Nyx, and Libertus ran back to the dry comfort of their homes. “It almost always seems to start raining when you do!”  
“It’s probably because you rain on everyone’s parade.” Libertus replied, drawing a chortle out of Nyx.  
“Very funny,” the leading boy grumbled. “Let’s just get home so I can change into some dry cl-” Luche then cut himself off as his foot made contact with what seemed like an immovable object and hit the ground with a loud ‘thud’. “Guh..! What the hell was that?”  
“Dude, are you alright,” Nyx asked as he and Libertus made it to his side. “What happened?”  
“What does it look like happened? I tripped over something.”  
“Real smooth, Luche.” Libertus commented.  
“Stick it, Ostium,” Luche replied angrily. “What did I even trip over anyway?”

Crowe lay curled up on the ground on Death’s doorstep, her breaths shallow and ragged. She let out a quiet groan as Luche’s foot made contact with her back, tripping him as it did so. “So cold.” She mumbled.

“H-hey,” Libertus cried out as he ran towards the collapsed girl. “You alright?! What’s wrong?!”

“Cold” was the only word that could escape the starving girl’s chapped blue lips.

“Crap,” Nyx commented. “We need to get her somewhere warm. Let’s take her back with us.”

“Are you crazy,” Luche exclaimed. “We don’t even know who she is! What if she’s some Niff spy? It wouldn’t be the first time the empire stooped so low as to use children as soldiers and spies.”

“Who cares,” Libertus reprimanded. “If we leave her here, she’s gonna die! Leaving her to freeze is no better than straight up killing her ourselves!”

“Tch. Fine,” Luche begrudgingly agreed as he rose to his feet, trying to wipe off the mud that now stained his clothing, “But if this all heads south, don’t come crying to me.”

A gentle smile appeared on Nyx’s features. “You act like an ass, but you’re really a softy, aren’t you, Luche?” He asked teasingly. 

“Bite me.” The brunet snapped.

“Hey, can you stand,” Libertus asked as he gently placed his hand on Crowe’s shoulder. “If not, I can help.”

“I… I just need help getting to my feet,” the girl replied almost inaudibly. Had Libertus not been at her side, her words would not have reached him. “I’m just so cold… So tired…”

The boy then helped Crowe to her feet, her thin legs shaking under the little weight she carried. “Th-thanks,” she stated. “I’m just a little tired. I can walk by myself, if that’s okay. I’ve never liked relying on others.”  
The brunette struggled to stay standing as she took her first few steps, her legs shaking rapidly. After another step, her weak knees gave out. The only thing preventing her from once more joining the mud was Luche who had somehow caught her. “S-sorry,” she replied with a small chuckle as she looked up to what she would consider her savior. “I guess my legs aren’t as strong as I though-” Crowe then cut herself off as her eyes met Luche’s.

“_Wow_,” she thought to herself has her heart skipped a beat. “_His eyes…_” Had her face not been covered in mud, her flushed cheeks would have been more than obvious. After a few more moments of eye contact, Crowe rapidly looked away in a feeble attempt to hide her embarrassment. “A-again. Sorry…”

Just as she was with his blue ones, Luche was mesmerized by Crowe’s deep brown eyes. Something about them. It was as if they offered a place of warmth and love. A place to be. Somewhere that could shelter one from the storm. “Don’t worry about it.” He replied coolly, his own heart pounding in his chest. If there was one thing Luche was good at, it was controlling his emotions in any situation. Although, this was a situation he had never found himself in, being smitten with a girl at first sight. Maybe there was proof to that cliche, after all.  
“Libertus, you’re the strongest. You carry her back,” he ordered. “It’s evident she’s too weak to walk by herself.” 

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Libertus replied, somewhat hesitantly. Why had he changed his mind so fast? Just moments ago, Luche had told him and Nyx to simply leave the girl behind to die. Why was he now so accepting of their decision to bring her back with them? Libertus then approached Crowe. “I’m guessing you probably don’t want me to carry you bridal style, so I’ll give you a piggyback ride.”

“You’d guess correct,” she replied, her breathing still shallow, “I appreciate it.” Crowe then lingered in Luche’s grasp a bit longer before climbing onto the larger boy’s back. 

With the emaciated girl securely on Libertus, the group continued their run back home.

_Home_. A word so foreign to the starving orphan. _A word she hoped would be permanent this time._


End file.
